


What would I do without your smart mouth?

by ariadne_odair



Series: Just close your eyes, the sun is going down [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur is a good boyfriend, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merlin loves him, Nerdy Merlin, Popular Arthur, Possessive Arthur, because apparently that's all I write, clichiest cliche ever to cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn,” Will swears, “Pendragon makes you mean, Merlin.”</p><p>“Pendragon doesn’t make me anything,” Merlin replies automatically, shoving his books into his locker. “And his name is Arthur, Will. We’ve been over this. Repeatedly. Continuously. Hysterically that time you caught me with my hands down Arthur’s pants at Morgana's birthday party.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin's a geek, Arthur's a jock, they're the high school sweet hearts, and Will's sick of PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would I do without your smart mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit merthur that's been running through my head :)

“You suck. Actually, you don't suck. Pendragon does. And he sucks you. So on second thoughts, by extension, you do suck.”

Merlin ignores Will, who’s leaning against Merlin’s locker, blocking it so Merlin can’t get it open. Merlin gives the locker a particularly vicious tug, and Will scrambles off it, howling satisfyingly when the metal door hits his shoulder.

Good. He should stop being such a toss pot. If he hadn't teased Merlin about Arthur, then he wouldn't have a large, slowly forming bruise on his shoulder, would he?

“Damn,” Will swears, rubbing the offended appendage, “Pendragon makes you _mea_ n, Merlin.”

“Pendragon doesn’t make me anything,” Merlin replies automatically, shoving his books into his locker. “And his name is _Arthu_ r, Will. We’ve been over this. Repeatedly. Continuously. Hysterically that time you caught me with my hands down Arthur’s pants at Morgana's birthday party.”

"Please, please never remind of that night," Will says flatly, reaching forward to pull at Merlin's scarf. "Why are you wearing this anyway?" Merlin bats his hand away, but Will's too fast, wolf whistling when he catches a glimpse of the dark red mark at the base of Merlin's neck. "Jesus, Merlin. I though it was Pendragon, not Pen _leech."_

 _"_ Shut up, Will," Merlin hisses, tugging the scarf back down. It's no use; he can feel the start of a flush spreading from his chest to his neck.

It's not that he's ashamed of him and Arthur. They've been dating for five months, Merlin will feel more uncomfortable if he  _hadn't_ got a few hickeys in inappropriate places. Besides, Arthur is sort of possessive, and Merlin is kind of not going to tell him to stop that.

To be honest, a love bite on his neck is pretty tame. At least Will has no idea about the ones on his thighs, Merlin thinks, then promptly flushes even more.

He's just about to tell Will to piss off, when a familiar voice calls out: "Not interrupting anything am I, William?"

William stiffens, brown eyes narrowing, and Merlin prepares himself for the inevitable cat fight. Or dog fight - Arthur has the temperament of a bull dog a lot of the time.

Arthur's standing a few feet away from them, arms crossed. Merlin feels something tug in his gut as he looks at him; Arthur's hair is streaked with gold, glinting with the light streaming in through the windows. His clear blue eyes are cold, but Merlin can see the flecks of turquoise that betray his amusement.

He's wearing his red jumper, the one Merlin gave him on Christmas Eve. The one that Merlin remembers laying crumpled in the corner of Arthur's room, just in the line of his vision as he writhed on Arthur's bed, Arthur fingering him open, slowly, carefully, peppering kisses against his temple and whispering nonsense in his ear.

"Hey, babe," Arthur murmurs, stepping forward, and Merlin sighs, resigned.

"Don't be a twat," Merlin says, shaking his finger in Arthur's face. He knows exactly what Arthur's doing; Will and Arthur don't get on, and Arthur knows Will hates it when they can't keep their hands off each other in front of him.

Arthur - because he's essentially a blond haired git and Merlin doesn't even know why he dates him - just smirks, grabbing Merlin's shirt and tugging him forward.

Merlin, because he has the grace of a baby horse on roller skates, smashes into Arthur's chest. He lets out a little squeak, about to berate Arthur, when Arthur leans down and  _oh._

 _That's_ why he dates him. The soft slide of Arthur's lips against his, slightly chapped and tasting of the energy drink he always has after a footie practise. Arthur's hand slip through his hair, and Merlin shivers, heat spreading through him as Arthur cards through the dark strands. Arthur hums against his lips, kissing him deeper, biting down on Merlin's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and making Merlin gasp.

"Ahem."

Merlin and Arthur jump apart, an unimpressed Will gazing at them from the lockers. Merlin swallows, his heart still racing, lips still tingling from the kiss.

"I'm going to class," Will says finally into the awkward silence, "Merlin. You're now a dick of the First Class."

Will struts off, shoving a Year 7 out of the way as he goes. The Year 7 may be crying. Merlin would feel bad but Will always reacts like this; one time he found Merlin and Arthur in the changing room showers together, and he pushed a Year 8 down the stairs.

"You are such a  _prat,"_ Merlin spits, turning and smacking Arthur on the chest. "Could you save the alpha male pheromones for when we're alone? You know Will hates it when we do that in front of him."

Arthur looks unruffled, shrugging one shoulder in an unbearably arrogant manner. "It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me."

"You kissed me," Merlin snaps, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it. He gives up half way through - his hair has a life of its own, he'll end up looking like a disgruntled hedgehog either way.

"So?" Arthur yawns, looking at his nails. "You're my boyfriend. I'm allowed to. Will's not a  _nun._ Well, he might be, but if he is don't tell me. He's _your_ best friend,  _you_ can know about his cross dressing kink, not me."

"You're a dick," Merlin sighs, ignoring the way his insides melt at the word _boyfriend_. "I know you two don't get on, but could you at least try?"

"Hm," Arthur says absent mindedly, reaching out to adjust Merlin's scarf. His finger tips brush Merlin's collar bone. The pads of his fingers are rough from years of rugby. They feel like a brand against Merlin's skin.

"Arthur," Merlin whines, "I'm serious. You can't expect the guy to love you straight away. I know we're dating, but Will and you didn't have the greatest of first meetings - "

"Hey," Arthur snaps, pulling his hand back. "It's not my fault he tried to tackle me in rugby. He should stay off the pitch if he can't handle the game."

"Arthur, you broke his collarbone," Merlin points out, "Amazingly, that isn't the greatest basis for a life long friendship."

Arthur rolls his eyes, but he looks a little contrite. He ducks his head, his expression sweet and slightly apologetic, an expression only Merlin is privy to. It makes Merlin's insides twist, a smile spreading across his face.

"Fine, I'll try not to pin you to any lockers if he's around," Arthur sighs, as if it pains him greatly, "Wouldn't want to offend his delicate sensibilities. Can't have him swooning. Might land on that collarbone."

" _Arthur_."

Arthur schools his face into something vaguely innocent. In fact, it's not even vaguely innocent, he looks like a murderer, but it's the best Merlin's going to get.

Arthur holds out his hand, and Merlin takes it automatically. Their fingers entwine, gold and ivory a perfect contrast. Arthur squeezes his hand, dropping a kiss against Merlin's temple.

Merlin smiles, can't help it. Arthur's not that much a git, not really. Not when they're walking down the corridors together, hand in hand, connected. It's moments like this, with Arthur beside him, so proud, so defiant, so gorgeous. It's moments like this Merlin falls in love with Arthur all over again.

"So, if I wanted to rim you in Will's bed - "

"Shut up, Arthur." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be lovely :) this shouldn't be a series but I could make arrangements if people asked nicely ;)


End file.
